Mission Shopping Centre (Episode)
Mission Shopping Centre is an episode of the show Spy Buddies. It is episode 2 of the series and episode 2 of Season 1. It is about a massacre that breaks off at the Cherry Creek Shopping Centre in Colorado. It was originally aired on the 23rd of December 1990. Characters *Colin - Carl Freeman *Little Sheep - Lucy Fantasiaso *The Cowboy Gangster - Hugh Laurie *Bobby - Kai Morrison *Garef The Bear - John Fisherman *Garef The Bear's Son - not voiced by anyone *Milo - Tom Hanks *Lardine - Ricky Gervais *Peachy - Cameron Diaz *Mother Penguin - Lily Fisherman *Father Penguin - John Fisherman *Son Penguin - Craigee Fisherman *Daughter Penguin - Keke Palmer Plot Before Commercial The episode starts off with Colin and Little Sheep arriving in the official Spy Buddies base. Little Sheep then gives him his Spy Buddies license. Colin then stands up and a very loud "YYYEEESSS!!!!!!!!" comes out of his mouth. Little Sheep tells him to sit down, so he does. Little Sheep then asks Colin to follow him to one of the walls in the base, and he does that. Once they get there, Little Sheep types in the password on a security part on the wall. The wall then opens up showing a hologram of a map. Little Sheep looks around the map and finds 2 dots on the map. One is on Colorado, the other one is on England. Little Sheep says that they will go with the one in Colorado first. When they examine what is happening at Colorado, they find out that there is a massacre going on at the Cherry Creek Shopping Centre, they also find out that the person that started the massacre has killed 2 people already. They rush to get to the shopping centre using their helicopter. The scene cuts to the person who started the massacre shooting all over the place. Colin asks where he is, and Little Sheep sees the person that started the massacre through a glass window at the top floor. They run and get into the room that the person is in. When they get in, Little Sheep realises that the person who started the massacre is the Cowboy Gangster! "I can't believe you would do this, Cowboy!" The Cowboy Gangster then points his gun to the back of Colin's head. Colin then punches the Cowboy Gangster in the face and tries to grab the gun, but the Cowboy Gangster picked it up before Colin could. The Cowboy Gangster then ties Colin up to the wall. Just as he pulls the trigger, Little Sheep blocks Colin with her hand and the bullet hits her palm. She gets more angry as she grabs the gun from the Cowboy Gangster's hand and points it to him. Little Sheep asks him what his plan was. The Cowboy Gangster explains that he was possessed by his friends to become a gangster. Then it turns out that he was lying and he pulled the gun from Little Sheep's hand. The Cowboy Gangster then starts shooting rapidly and tries to hit Little Sheep, but he kept missing. Little Sheep then gets the gun again. The Cowboy Gangster once again grabs the gun and throws Little Sheep put of the glass window and down to the ground. He then smacks her face in the wall multiple times until Little Sheeps grabs his head and starts doing the same, but harder. He then throws Little Sheep back up onto the top floor and then he climbs up to get to her. When he climbs up, he grabs the gun on the floor and then sets a nuclear bomb beside him. Little Sheep grabs his hair incredibly hard and forces him to tell the code to deactivate the bomb. The Cowboy Gnagster then says in a croaked voice that the code is 5251. Little Sheep goes over to deactivate the bomb, and turns out that the Cowboy Gangster was lying again. Little Sheep throws him back out the window, but he climbs back up again. Just when he gets up, the Cowboy Gangster's son walks in and asks for something. Colin and Little Sheep are both suprised. After Commercial The son announces that his name is Bobby. Little Sheep asks him why his dad is killing all these people and Bobby replies back that he doesn't want him to kill the people, but his dad wont listen. Bobby then asks his dad to turn off the bomb. But he replies that he has to do it. Little Sheep then remembers about Colin and runs to untie him. After he is untied, the Cowboy Gangster plants a C4 at the roof of the shopping centre. He then grabs Bobby and puts him in his large bag. The Cowboy Gangster says that he will disarm the bomb, but it turns out he is disarming the one he set in Los Angeles. The roof starts to crumble and Little Sheep complains about not knowing what the code to disarm the bomb is. She then asks Colin if the code machine has letters in it. Colin replies "Yes." Little Sheep thinks for a minute. She then finds a code in her head. She then runs to the code machine and types in the words in. The bomb then disarmed and Colin and Little Sheep were happy. They then jump out the window and watch the shopping centre crumble down to the ground by the C4. Colin walks up closer and looks through the smoke. "I see a familiar face in there." She then tells him to look out. A big door with loads of rocks on the top of it land on Colin. Little Sheep calls one of her agents and another talking bear comes. Little Sheep tells the bear that Colin is trapped, so he goes to try and lift the door up. Little Sheep joins in, but the rocks were too heavy to lift off the door. Little Sheep calls another 3 agents to help. They eventually lift the door and the rocks on top of it. They drag Colin out by the legs and try to wake him up, but then the talking bear gets trapped underneath it too. The other agents go to see if he is okay. Little Sheep turns around and sees the bear and she walks over to him. The bear then faints. "No!" Little Sheep had tears in her eyes. She then turned around and saw Colin sitting up, rubbing his forehead. Colin stands up and puts his hand on Little Sheep's shoulder. "It's okay." Then the bear wakes up again and strains as much as he can to get up from the door, and manages to get out. Colin then collapses, while the bear, Little Sheep, and all of the agents run over as fast as they could. Colin faintly says goodbye. Colin's eyes then close, as Little Sheep starts to cry. Then, Colin's life flashes before his eyes as he leaps up and finds out that he has the power to absorb energy from people. Little Sheep and all the agents were very happy. Little Sheep realises that they can't detach because the energy is holding their arms and hands together. They start to merge together, but Little Sheep grabs a knife and splits the merge in half, and they return to normal. Colin's hand was bleeding because of the energy absorbed into it. Little Sheep uses the Mr Miyagi move to heal his hand. Colin is then okay, and gets taken to a hospital. After-Ending Story The agent bear then walks up a path with his son until 2 penguins walk behind them. The bear's son then eats the small penguin. After he swallows, he eats the big penguin. Another big penguin walks past and starts to run away from the bear but, the bear eats him. Another small penguin walks past but the bear eats that penguin too. The bear then says "Yummy." Trivia *The password that Little Sheep types in at the start of the episode is '3057896'. *If the code Little Sheep found to disarm the bomb was 'the code to disarm the bomb' backwards, then the code would be 'bmob eht mrasid ot edoc eht'. *This episode is the first appearance of Garef The Bear, Milo, Lardine, and Peachy.